50 cosas sobre mi
by LasHermanasSnow
Summary: No es un fanfiction pero nos parecio buena idea hacer esto de "50 cosas sobre mi" para que nos conocieran un poco mas y entraramos mas en confianza, son 25 cosas sobre Alex y 25 cosas sobre Amelia


**Esto no es un fanfiction pero para que ustedes nos conozcan un poco mas decidimos hacer esto y somos tan malotas que en fanfiction escribimos un...No fanfiction (ok no)**

Amelia: Hola estabamos aburridas y mientras Alex espera a una amiga para hacer una tarea pensamos hacer esto que son las 50 cosas sobre mi

Alex: En este caso serian 25 y 25, Amelia dice 25 cosas sobre ella y yo 25 sobre mi

Amelia: Creo que ya entendieron

Alex: No pierdo nada con explicarles de que trata esto

Amelia: Bueno empezemos, una cosa sobre mi es que soy mas alta de Alex y muchos piensan que soy mayor que Alex pero no, yo soy la bebe

Alex: Cuando yo tenia 14 años aun seguia pagando como niño en el buffet, el bosque d ela ciudad porque soy de muy baja estatura y creian que yo tenia 9

Amelia: Bueno, otra cosa sobre mi es que... solo tengo una amiga y la conozco desde antes de jardin de niños, y hemos estudiado en las mismas escuelas y siempre hemos quedado en el mismo grupo.

Alex: Una cosa sobre mi es que de pequeña mi sueño era ser una bailarina famosa

Amelia: pero tu odias bailar

Alex: La vida da muchas vueltas mi querida hermana, si la verdad detesto bailar pero cuando tenia 7 lo adoraba, me gustaba el baile folckorico, el ballet, el tap, etc, etc

Amelia: Bueno, mi comida favorita son las hamburguesas, las amo con toda mi alma

Alex: Ella literalmente puede comer hamburguesas por toda una semana y si le preugntas ¿Que quieres comer? respondera "hamburguesas" y lo increible es que ella es delgada

Amelia: Si, eso es verdad pero no puedes culparme

Alex: Yo adoro comer ciruelas secas, en mi casa todos me ven raro pero si me compran una bolsa de ciruelas secas soy feliz.

Amelia: No entiendo como es que te gusta eso, estan bien duras

Alex: Son mis gustos, amo las ciruelas secas, de hecho mi raspado favorito es el raspado de ciruela seca

Amelia: la 4 cosa sobre mi es... de pequeña mi princesa favorita era Cenicienta y una vez me compraron un vestido de cenicienta y lo usaba todos los dias, incluso cuando dejo de quedarme, cuando ya de plano no me entraba llore

Alex: la 4 cosa sobre mi es... que cuando era pequeña siempre queria llamar a zapping zone pero nunca me dejaron, triste historia

Amelia: Bueno emm... otra cosa sobre mi es que cuando estaba en la primaria jamas lei un libro, los reportes de lectura que estregaba eran lo que Alex habia hecho, creo que el primer libro que lei fue bajo la misma estrella, no soy fanatica de leer

Alex: Soy bastante mentirosa, pero son mentiritas piadosas

Amelia: Si van al buffet con ella es normal que ella diga que es su cupleaños solo para que le den un pedazo de pastel gratis

Alex: Amo el pastel, y lo gracioso es que cuando si es mi cumpleaños no digo nada

Amelia: de hecho, la 5 cosa sobre mi es que... nunca me gustaron las muñecas, supongo que fui una niña rara, si me regalaban una muñeca la terminaba rayando con plumones

Alex: algo mas sobre mi... detesto con toda mi alma que me canten las mañanitas

Amelia: y yo se las canto el dia de su cumpleaños para despertarla y siempre termina pegandome con una almohada

Alex: Es que enserio detesto que me canten las mañanitas, prefiero que me canten "happy birthday" o "sapo verde eres tu"

Amelia: Bueno la 6 cosa sobre mi es que le tengo miedo a los payasos, son escalofriantes

Alex: una cosa sobre mi es que empeze a escribir a los 8 años, en la primaria hubo un concurso para escribir cuentos infantiles, yo necesitaba creditos extra asi que participe... perdi

Amelia: jajaja

Alex: Pero asi descubri que me gustaba eso, y de hecho aun guardo ese cuento con el cual concurse, se llama "el conejo policia"

Amelia: 7, mi segundo nombre es Alexandra, pero no me gusta, no me gusta que me digan Alexa y Alex esta ocupado por mi hermanita

Alex: Pues yo naci primero

Amelia: Lo loco es que su nombre no tiene nada que ver con "Alex", bueno si, pero no tiene ninguna "x"

Alex: Una cosa sobre mi es que todos mis pasteles de cumpleaños, cuando los personalizan jamas escriben mi nombre bien, siempre escriben "Alexa" "Amelia" "Andrea" etc, por eso prefiero que no digan nada

Amelia: 8, soy alergica al chocolate

Alex: yo soy alergica al maquillaje, no a todo pero no me maquillo por esa razon, prefiero evitar enrroncharme, ademas por esta razon en las fiestas infantiles (cuando era pequeña) mi mama no me dejaba que las payasitas me pintaran la cara porque siempre terminaba roja, con comezon y a veces me ardia

Amelia: 9, de pequeña me gustaba mucho Shakira y me sabia la mayoria de sus canciones

Alex: yo tengo una obsecion con la mermelada de fresa, de hecho si me pregunstas que prefiero, la nutella, cajeta o mermelada de fresa yo sin dudarlo te dire que la mermelada de fresa

Amelia: 10, se tocar 2 instrumentos musicales, la flauta dulce y la guitarra clasica

Alex: yo soy la que le ha enseñado a mi familia a usar la computadora, bueno, al principio mi mama y Amelia eran quienes me enseñaron para jugarn en , y yo no sabia pero desde el tercer grado de jardin de niños me enseñaron a usar la computadora y ahora se hace varias cosillas.

Amelia: 11, soy un asco para la reposteria, no me salen bien ni los pastelitos que dicen "solo agrege agua y listo"

Alex: Quiero un volkswagen, es mi auto favorito desde que vi Herbie

Amelia: 12, jamas he cantado, es decir, siempre finjo una voz pero no se como canto con mi voz real

Alex: emm... pues... soy del tipo de persona que cuando le dicen que haga algo no quiere hacerlo, por ejemplo puedo leer libro tras libro pero si en la escuela me dicen "lee el libro fulanito de tal" lo mas provable es que al ultimo momento busque el resumen en internet, por ejemplo, en wattpad escribo historia tras historia pero ahora se supone que debo escribir un cuento para el lunes y nisiquiera lo he empezado

Amelia: Ok 13... mi cantante favorita es Ariana Grande, y mi cantante favorito (hombre) es Austin Mahone, lo amo

Alex: Se me dificulta mucho el ingles, me parece mucho mas facil las matematicas, de hecho en la ultima entrega de bolestas saque 10 en matematicas y 8.5 en ingles, en la escuela mi mejor amiga y yo nos damos asesorias mutuamente, yo le ayudo en matematicas y ella me ayuda en ingles

Amelia: 14, tengo 14 años, ok no, si tengo 14 años pero eso no es lo que iba a decir, emm... me gustan las canciones de "Rio Roma" y "Alejandra Guzman" y muchas personas me miran raro cuando digo que me gustan las canciones en español.

Alex: Termine de ver las 3 primeras temporadas de Once upon a time en 2 semanas, tenia mucho tiempo libre

Amelia: Mi obsecion es ir de compras,

Alex: detesto ir de compras, de hecho solo tengo como 4 blusas y un par de zapatos, tengo 2 pares de pantalones de mezclilla y con eso soy feliz

Amelia: 16, me dan asco los betabeles, no entiendo como a mi hermana le gustan, no soporto ni verlos

Alex: Jamas he visto una pelicula de terror, me da miedo averiguar como se siente ver una, me imagino que me asustare y llorare como bebe y hablando de peliculas detesto ir al cine

Amelia: De pequeña siempre usaba un vestido amarillo (antes de que me compraran el de cenicienta debo aclarar) fuera invierno, primavera, otoño o verano siempre me veias con ese vestido y mi papa me decia "la loquita del vestido"

Alex: Pues ya mencione que odio ir al cine, pero pues esto es algo que tiene que ver con eso, en fin yo no le tengo miedo a las alturas, a la obscuridad, a los fantasmas, etc, pero le tengo miedo a las peliculas en 3D, de hecho le tengo miedo hasta a los comerciales en 3D

Amelia: eso es raro

Alex: Pero es verdad

Amelia: 18, soy del tipo de persona que normalmente esta diciendo tonterias y media todo el tiempo, creo que me comporto "seriamente" aqui en fanfiction, pero en la vida real, soy toda una cajita de sorpresas, creo que seria una gran comediante

Alex: Mi pastel favorito es el de sabor chocolate aleman, es algo dificil de conseguir aqui en mi ciudad ya que solo lo hacen en una pasteleria pero se acaba muy rapido asi que una vez para mi cumpleaños, no queria otro pastel que no fuera ese y tuvimos que esperar 3 dias para poder conseguir uno, valio la pena esperar

Amelia: detesto comer comida mexicana, no me gusta pero vivo en Mexico y en mi familia aman la comida mexicana, yo prefiero la italiana, china o cualquier otra

Alex: la comida que odio es... el huevo, bueno cuando como solo me como la clara ya que la yema me da asco, pero aun asi prefiero evitar el huevo pero algo que nunca soportaria comer es el huevo con chorizo, me da nauseas tan solo de olerlo o verlo

Amelia: 20, he tenido en total como 7 novios en toda mi vida

Alex: yo ninguno, pero bueno la cosa numero 20 sobre mi es que... soy asexual, y no es nada malo... creo

Amelia: 21, me gustaria viajar por todo el mundo y que me dieran dinero por eso, quisiera conocer cada rincon del mundo aunque creo que me seria imposible

Alex: emmm... mi pelicula favorita es frozen y el primer dia que la vi la vi en internet 5 veces y en la noche mi papa me pregunto si queria ir al cine y yo elegi la pelicula y elegi frozen, soy algo infantil para mi edad pero asi soy yo

Amelia: yo suelo ser irresponsable, demasiado olvidadiza y creeme que si yo fuera tu no confiaria mucho en mi para ciertas cosas pero si soy la mejor guardando secretos porque se me olvidan a los 5 minutos despues de que alguien me lo halla confesado

Alex: No, a mi me pasa que recuerdo muchas cosas pero olvido quien me las dijo, pero bueno otra cosa sobre mi es que yo le hacia la ropa a mis barbies con servilletas de cocina y cinta adesiva, no se si porque me gustaba el diseño de ropa o porque era pobre y no tenia dinero para comparle ropa a mis barbies

Amelia: cosa numero 23, me relaja escuchar el agua caer, sea lluvia o una fuente

Alex: A mi me gusta hacer cosas nuevas cuando estoy aburrida, mi aburrimiento llega a cierto punto que me impulsa a aprender cosas por mi cuenta, asi aprendi a tejer, a cocinar, a dibujar, tocar el piano, etc.

Amelia: 24... soy muy sentimental, lloro por cualquier cosa a diferencia de Alex

Alex: si de hecho, soy muy insencible, no llore con "no se aceptan devoluciones" ni con "titanic", de hecho titanic me aburrio

Amelia: 25, de pequeña mi sueño era salir en disneychannel solo para decir: "Soy Amelia y estas viendo disneychannel"

Alex: Creo que todos alguna vez soñamos con eso, solo que a casi nadie se le cumplio, ya ves que a Selena Gomez si

Amelia: Ahora te toca

Alex: Bien, la cosa numero 25 sobre mi es... odio hacer piñatas, siempre las hago feas y una vez para la escuela nos pidieron hacer una de cualquier tamaño y yo planeaba no hacerla pero un dia antes en mi casa compraron mandarinas y yo agarre una, la forre y le hize la forma de una piñata, me quedo preciosa y me felicitaron por mi "creatividad" aunque en si fue por mi flojera.

Amelia: Bueno aqui hay un extra: cuando eramos mas pequeñas muchos creian que Alex y yo eramos gemelas y a mi me enojaba mucho que dijeran eso, aunque en mi opinion no nos parecemos mucho

Alex: Y algo con lo que Amelia esta acomplejada es que ella es de piel morena y yo de piel blanca

Amelia: y juntas somos leche con chocolate, ok no

Alex: Bueno esto ha sido todo, saludos y muchos besos


End file.
